Faceless: Deleted Scenes
by Phinoa
Summary: These didn't make the cut for some reason. / / Gratuitous alterations to a few scenes from Faceless. Contains spoilers.


— FACELESS: DELETED SCENES —

_These didn't make the cut for some reason. I wonder why._

When I wrote _Faceless_, I would sometimes think about silly, alternate versions of certain scenes. I've only written a few, but who knows, I might add more in the future (by which I mean it's not very likely that I do), although if you want to get creative, message me and I'll post yours. **These "bloopers" contain spoilers!** So if you haven't read _Faceless_, do that first and come back later, should you be bored.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: The Faceless**_

_Draco (in disguise) has just left Theo's to see Hermione and confess his feelings. Unfortunately, a stranger interferes with his plans …_

'_Incarcerous_,' said the stranger, and multiple ropes wound themselves around his limbs and torso, the Body-Bind's effect wearing off simultaneously. He was then shoved against a cold wall; his voice – Leon's voice – coming out in a raucous whisper.

'Who are you?'

When the blindfold all of a sudden disappeared, Draco blinked several times, trying to make out the figure that was towering before him. Wait a minute … were they wearing a hat?

'I am the terror that flaps in the night –'

'What the –'

'Hey, don't ruin my catchphrase! Now … where was I? Ah, yes. I am the trope you've read a thousand times!'

'It's topos, actually –'

'I am the grammer mistakes in you're favourite fanfic – an abandoned WIP!'

'No …'

'I AM DARKFIC DUCK!'

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Beneath the Cover**_

_The time has finally come: Dramione smut, yay! Although …_

Hermione answered by opening her thighs while her hands wound around his neck again, eagerly raking through his tresses – she really seemed to like that. Draco couldn't resist a smirk upon analysing the witch's proclivities.

'What?' she whispered.

'Nothing.'

'Draco?'

'Hm?'

Hermione cupped his cheeks and levelled her gaze, specks of honey glimmering in her enticing brown eyes as she whispered.

'I'm on my period.'

'Aw, fuck me.'

'Not tonight, sorry.'

* * *

_**Chapter 20: Animam Purgare**_

_It's a lovely morning and Hermione and Draco are frolicking around in bed …_

'That tickles,' she squealed, practically inviting him to do just that – with her arms tightly wrapped, she was an easy target.

'Sto-ho-hop.'

'What did you say?' he teased. 'I can't understand you.'

'Please stop,' she said, and Draco complied only reluctantly – he was enjoying himself far too much. Since when were mornings so entertaining?

'Thank you,' she added with her lips pursed, sticking out her tongue and rolling back to where she'd come from. To Draco's utter amusement, she made one turn too many and landed on the floor with a _thump_.

'I'm OK, thanks for asking,' Hermione called indignantly and thus answering the inadvertent guffaw which had escaped him.

'You are without a doubt the least graceful person I have ever heard of,' he chortled, as the witch in question clambered back up into her bed.

'BUT you have heard of me.'

* * *

**_Chapter 20: Animam Purgare_**

_Draco has to find a birthday gift for Narcissa. Perhaps he's spent too much time watching Netflix …_

'So, what did you get her?' asked Hermione.

'Flowers – like every year,' he told the ceiling. 'What else do you get for a woman who has everything?'

'Flowers, really?' Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione scrunching up her nose. 'That's not very personal.'

'That's not very personal: Title of my mother's sextape.'

* * *

_**Chapter 21: The Crux of the Matter**_

_Saint Potter wants to help Draco with the Patronus spell, but Draco's had it. Officially._

'What do you think about when you speak the incantation?'

Draco's brow furrowed, but he answered despite not wanting to.

'Her.'

'I thought as much,' said Potter. 'I know this might be uncomfortable for you but –'

'You think?' Draco interjected sharply, but the other man carried on unfazed.

'… in order to help you, I need details.'

Draco heaved an annoyed sigh.

'Literally us shagging in every position. Nothing's fucking working, Potter – what don't you understand?'


End file.
